A computer system generally includes a mouse to navigate and control a cursor on a computer display. The cursor can move in accordance with the motion of the mouse. A touchpad or stick can also be used to control the cursor on the display. The mouse, touchpad, and stick generally require physical movement to assume control of the cursor. A touch-screen can also serve as an input device and allow a user to touch the screen for performing an input action or receiving a response. Touch screens do not generally require control of a cursor since the information is presented directly on the display. The input devices and pointing devices require some form of physical contact with the device. The device responds in accordance with physical movement placed on the device. In certain applications, it may be more advantageous to interact with a computer system without resorting to physical handling of the device. For example, in operating rooms it is especially important to provide sanitary conditions. A nurse practitioner or assistant may interface with a computer in the operating room and may be subject to contamination from the keyboard or the touchscreen. As another example, there may be limited room for a user to use a touchpad on a laptop or a mobile device. For example, business travelers may find it difficult or awkward to handle a mouse, a touchpad, or a stick in a confined area. A need therefore exists to provide a means of interfacing with a computer or mobile device without physically handling an input device or pointing device.